


Four Seasons

by TykkiBlanc



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TykkiBlanc/pseuds/TykkiBlanc
Summary: Thank you for everything, I mean it. I mean what I say and this story is no different. I only wrote this as how I thought of it, not one word is false, not one word is from a written script. These are my raw emotions, words recorded as they were thought of. This is my promise.Forgive this incapable me, and please stay. Forever. As I will promise the same to you.456838- Nucky





	

Winter, a child borne of nothing. A child promising nothing. Winter, the lost soul in a sea of smiles, shivering in her cold solitude. When did the winter stop weeping pretty little snowflakes? When did they commence to hail down in rage? 

When did Winter lose her smile?

Spring. The joyful child whose quiet meant peace. Spring, whose serenity matched that of a flower swaying in a frigid breeze. The breeze of a lonely winter.  
With a dazzling smile she stretches out her petite little hand, “Play with me?”  
Even though Winter whines her monstrous gales, even though she can only cry pathetically, Spring, her clear raindrops, wash it all away.  
That small hand filled with a purity… always stretched out. Always, for Winter.

It happens when Winter relents and accepts the hand. Spring embraces her and laughs the brittle frost away. She melts the fragile ice, wipes away Winter’s ugly tears. Hand in hand they skip to the next day.  
Spring, who will always hold winter’s cold hand, smiles as she throws Winter into a brilliantly foolish fray.

Winter will forever remember, the hand that’d always be there. Waiting. Waiting for her. Spring.

Three years pass, then they reconcile, along with a new friend free of guile.  
Summer.

Her warmth is quite something else as her visage shines brighter than the sun. 

Through blizzards of hatred, they stay with a freezing winter, hinder the hail of hurt, never leaving a snowflake behind. They chase away the storms, soothe the looming clouds.  
Stay, stay, don’t go away.

They don’t.

Another friend grins her way in, as winter sighs, “I’m hungry.”

They run and laugh admiring the ribbons in their hair. They fly free, dancing jubilantly.  
Perhaps it was then… Winter knew of true warmth and happiness. Home. 

And for the years to come, for the people to go, she’d forever remember, the clear skies of long ago. 

 

The hand that is still outstretched, the cordial hugs always waiting, and the smile that never falters… I will never forget, so please… don’t forget this lonely winter that is me.  
The hail will never fall, the snowflakes never drift, for you’ve made me strong, to see the clear skies forevermore, till the day I die.  
I hope these four seasons will continue to be, as long as we’re together, I’ll always fly free. Though I may wear black, deep within, I shall shine brighter in my gratitude for you three. 

Spring, the refreshing season.  
Summer, the season of warmth and joy.  
Autumn, one that will always bring a full harvest.  
And winter… the cold season, a season that will allow you all to rest. 

Though I cannot give much, I will give you all, what I can give.  
So rest easy, I will always be here.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you figured out what 456838 means yet?
> 
> Please tell me in the comments, and I'll tell you if you're right. ^^


End file.
